starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Reng Kasr
Reng Kasr (56 BBY), usually better known just by his last name, is an enigmatic individual by circumstance and by choice, but there are some constants about him that can always be counted on. He’s considered to be an innovative tactical and strategic genius with few peers. Kasr has a well-deserved reputation for knowing the weaknesses and strengths of the military resources under his command in intricate detail and tries to make it a point to know the same about everything his enemies may use against him as well. It is often this knowledge that he exploits to win victories on the battlefield. He also places a large emphasis on developing new technologies so as to always be at least a step ahead in any situation. Always a very driven and self-confident individual, Kasr tends to pursue his objectives with a ruthless efficiency. Although he’s never killed just for the sake of killing, and prefers to avoid bloodbaths, he doesn’t flinch from any job that needs to be done in order to complete an objective. There are very few people in Kasr’s lifetime that he has felt inclined to trust and call friend although there are hints every now and then that he isn’t quite as coldhearted as he appears on the surface. A notoriously fit and healthy individual, especially for a man of his age, Kasr has created quite a legacy for himself and shows no signs of slowing down for a long time. He was a hero of the Clone Wars, the creator of Rask and Skra, an Imperial Jedi Hunter of some repute, the first of Palpatine’s Grand Admirals, the founder of Oremin, and secretly the force behind the creation of the Laro Order. His more specific accomplishments are far too numerous to sum up. Kasr currently spends his time running Oremin and although he’s earned his Imperial title of Grand Admiral many times over, he rarely identifies himself with it. He is instead content to be addressed simply by his last name, eschewing any kind of rank. He feels his rank is from a bygone era and refuses to use it again regularly until the Galactic Empire is restored to its former glory. As Oremin's founder and driving force, whatever he says within the galaxy-spanning organization is law. =History= Rise of Kasr Almost nothing is known about Kasr’s life before he started his military career with the Galactic Republic Judicial Forces, which were a precursor to the Grand Army of the Republic. Although it is confirmed that he was born on Anaxes, everything else is apparently lost to public record and Kasr himself has never seemed inclined to talk about his past, seeing it as inconsequential. There are records of a fallen and apparently extinct noble house of Anaxes known as the Kasr family, but no solid evidence has ever surfaced that Reng Kasr is a legitimate heir to their legacy, nor has Kasr ever tried to make the claim. What is known is that Kasr seemed destined for great things from the very beginnings of his career. Training at the Judicial Forces Academy on Raithal, Kasr would often show up his instructors in whatever they tried to teach him. While this put him at odds with many of his instructors, it did catch the notice of Jer Roviditian, a distinguished member of the Judicial Forces who had retired from active service to teach at the academy. While the other instructors saw Kasr as a cocky upstart, Roviditian recognized Kasr’s extraordinary talent for what it was and encouraged it however he could. In the process he helped to temper some of the brasher aspects of the young Kasr’s personality. Kasr, in return, came to see Roviditian as a friend and even at times as a father figure. This friendship would end up lasting for the entirety of their lives. As Kasr neared the end of his time at the academy, there was a movement by some of the disgruntled instructors to hold him back from graduating until Kasr learned some “respect.” Roviditian, however, intervened on Kasr’s behalf, finally getting the opposing instructors to withdraw their objections by reasoning with them that it was better to let Kasr go than to try and deal with him for another year. Afterwards Roviditian advised Kasr to try and keep his smugness to a minimum during the graduation ceremony. He graduated with top honors, much to the irritation of a select few. Early Military Service Kasr’s service record in the Judicial Forces was largely unexceptional thanks to the period of peace that preceded the rise of the Clone Wars. There were simply no opportunities for Kasr to prove himself other than being a model officer. Chances for advancement were few and far between since advancement seemed be based more on time in the service than actual accomplishments. He did earn some minor accolades after participating in the Battle of Uhanayih during the Yinchorri Uprising, but never had the chance or the authority to really demonstrate what he could do. This started to change with the Invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY. With what many historians mark as the precursor of the Separatist Crisis, the peace the Judicial Forces were used to began to slowly deteriorate. Conversely it helped Kasr’s star to rise. Although only a junior officer by this point, Kasr found himself finally receiving recognition after a CR70 Corvette he was serving on was attacked and boarded by a hostile group that alleged they were pirates. With the bridge crew killed in the attack, Kasr assumed command and was not only instrumental in rallying the crew to repel the enemy but destroyed the “pirate” ships as well before they could escape. Although the incident is officially referred to as a pirate attack, the pirates showed no interest in taking valuables and were instead intent on trying to slice into the ship’s databanks. It is unknown what they were after, but theories abound that the pirates were actually early Separatists in disguise. Regardless this incident brought Kasr to the attention of Chancellor Palpatine. Kasr was a big supporter of Palpatine’s vows of order and an end to the corruption in the senate since, unlike so many other politicians, he felt that Palpatine’s speeches weren’t just empty promises. Palpatine, for his part, recognized Kasr’s potential and used his influence to assign increasingly difficult missions to the younger man. Both Kasr and Palpatine saw these missions as tests of Kasr’s abilities although neither said as much aloud. Kasr proved able to meet Palpatine’s expectations time and time again and found himself quickly moving up in rank. He was to be granted the rank of captain shortly before the outbreak of the Clone Wars, however the war and the subsequent restructuring of the Judicial Forces into the Republic Navy caused his promotion to be delayed while resources were focused on meeting the Confederacy of Independent Systems in battle across the galaxy. =The Clone Wars= Advanced Learning While technically a captain, Kasr could do nothing until his new rank was formally instated and so found himself between ships. To make the most of his time until the red tape was cleared up, Palpatine sent Kasr to study under the Sluissi technological genius Ptolemy Alexander, or “Tolly” as he liked to be called. Kasr secretly suspected that the delay in getting his new rank established was Palpatine’s doing so he’d have the time to learn under Tolly, but quickly forgot his irritation when he discovered just how much he could learn from the Sluissi. In addition, Kasr met a Chiss who was also under Tolly’s tutelage by the name of Mitth'raw'nuruodo, or “Thrawn” as he preferred to be called, an apparent exile from his people. It didn’t take any longer than their first meeting for Kasr to see that Thrawn was a genius in his own right. In the short time that Kasr spent learning under Tolly, he felt himself to be among equals for the first time in his life. In Tolly he saw a mentor who could operate on his level and in Thrawn he saw a rival to be respected. Their rivalry, while not aggressive in the traditional sense, was ever-present. Tolly also recognized his students’ gifts and instructed them accordingly. His accelerated lessons meant that Kasr learned far more in a far shorter time than traditional instruction could ever hope to match. By the time his rank was finally formalized, Kasr was well-versed in every known piece of technology used by the Galactic Republic or the Separatists. He would take Tolly’s lessons to heart for the rest of his life by always striving to have an encyclopedic knowledge of any technology he would come across. Force of Mind Before taking command of his new ship, the Anaxes, Kasr made a stop at the academy where he had first been taught and convinced his friend, Jer Roviditian, that his skills were needed on the front lines. It didn’t take much to persuade Roviditian who agreed to take up a command again until at least after the Clone Wars were over with. Roviditian was assigned to protect the Core Worlds while Kasr was given the responsibility to be part of the vanguard in what would become known as a precursor to the Outer Rim Sieges... The End of the War Promoted to Vice Admiral following his meritorious service during the Outer Rim Sieges, Kasr’s final battle of the Clone Wars ended up being the Battle of Kashyyyk. His fleet was attached to that of High General Yoda's, although he felt stifled having to follow what he saw as inferior tactics during the battle. By this time Kasr’s stance on Jedi and Force-users in general had soured considerably, so he was only too happy to participate in Order 66 when the time came. He had secretly come to the conclusion that the Jedi wielded too much power and couldn’t be trusted to act wisely. When word came in that the Jedi had attempted to assassinate Chancellor Palpatine, Kasr didn’t question it too much. The rising tensions between Palpatine and the Jedi had been easy enough to notice. He also applauded Palpatine’s announcement of the first Galactic Empire and all that it would stand for. The Declaration of a New Order would remain one of the most exciting moments in Kasr’s life. =The Empire= A New Power in the Universe The dawn of the Galactic Empire was when Kasr was able to finally come into his own. Although considered one of the heroes of the Clone Wars, he had still been beholden to the Senate and the Jedi, which had restricted his talents somewhat. As a newly promoted admiral in the Empire, Kasr found he had much more autonomy to act as he saw fit. Only the Moffs and a select few others had greater authority than him but, unlike some other high-ranking military officers, Kasr knew how to play politics with the best of them. His seemingly insatiable hunger for information meant that he could choose his allies wisely and keep detailed files on his enemies that could be used against them if need be. It was quickly learned in Palpatine’s court that he was not to be messed with lightly. Only the most powerful and influential in the Empire dared to challenge him openly. However Kasr didn’t care about politics other than using it as a tool. He only saw it as a means to an end and didn’t put too much stock in trying to earn the Emperor’s favor beyond what he needed. Instead he truly believed in what the ideals of the New Order stood for and worked to safeguard them however he could. He saw the surviving Jedi as the biggest threat to the new Empire and petitioned the Emperor early on about being allowed to hunt them down separate from Darth Vader’s efforts. He was denied. Palpatine didn’t believe that Kasr had the power or the skills to handle Jedi without the aid of a Force-user. Perhaps more importantly, Vader’s success record in exterminating Jedi was phenomenal, so there appeared to be no need to devote more resources to it. Kasr went away disappointed, but not deterred. He knew that eventually Vader would be pulled away to deal with other matters. The Dark Lord of the Sith was only one man, after all, and the estimated Jedi who had survived were still quite numerous and could be counted on to try and train others. Knowing his opportunity to bring it up again would come soon, Kasr secretly began researching ways and methods that people without the Force could successfully fight Jedi. A Rough Start One of his earliest efforts was a drafted proposal about the abilities of some non-Human races, like the Dashade, and their effectiveness against Force-users. The proposal was soon expanded into noting any useful non-Human ability for study to hopefully make it more appealing to the Emperor as a worthwhile endeavor. It would end up proving to be one of the few missteps in Kasr’s career as well as an early warning to him of the corruption present within the Empire. As the proposal was put through a committee to judge its worth, it was twisted from its original intention by the head of COMPNOR, Ishin-Il-Raz, into a sick program to forcefully turn non-Humans into loyal living weapons for the Empire. When Kasr learned of what had become of his proposal he quickly worked to bury any association his name had with the newly titled Omega Project, letting Ishin-Il-Raz take all the credit. Due to the high level of secrecy that quickly came to surround the project, Kasr wouldn’t learn that it had been implemented with the blessing of one of Palpatine’s top advisors, Janus Greejatus, until years later, but at the time he came to believe that the proposal had died when talk about it quickly dried up. Thankful in the belief that the Omega Project was supposedly dead before it got started, Kasr took what happened as a learning experience and shifted his focus to a new approach. Preparing for the Hunt Rather that depending on any one race’s special abilities to hunt Jedi, Kasr started exploring ways that even the most unremarkable person could use to fight Jedi. One of his first early successes was a portable device that could be used to detect a person’s Force-potential. Palpatine was so pleased with it that it quickly found widespread use among Vader’s troops to help weed out hidden Jedi. Furthermore, while Kasr still wasn’t granted permission to hunt Jedi, he was given special dispensation to continue his research in a more official capacity. More to come… Fall of Kasr Kasr used his personal fleet to coordinate with Lord Vader’s efforts and comb the galaxy looking for the fleeing Jedi. It was on one such trip that Kasr discovered the massive planet of Oremin. By this time, Kasr had come to the realization that he had in fact been too successful killing Jedi. So much so that the Emperor had begun to regard him as a threat. Initial geological surveys of Oremin indicated that the planet had resources to spare. Kasr committed the coordinates to memory, erased it from his ship’s computer, and swore his crew to silence under penalty of death. At that point, Kasr deemed that Oremin would be his secret base of operations and started planning his own downfall and succession from the Empire. Deception and Death Through some clever manipulation and string-pulling of the more greedy Imperial higher-ups, Kasr managed to get himself court-martialed. The trial was a dangerous farce as the Emperor himself attended and dictated Kasr’s final punishment. He was sentenced to life imprisonment at a faraway Corporate Sector Authority prison known as Jorzan. However, according to official Imperial reports, his transport was intercepted by Rebels and destroyed. It was a deception on the Emperor’s part. Kasr was dangerous, but he was deemed too valuable to destroy - exactly what Kasr had been planning on. The transport actually made it safely to Jorzan, effectively insuring that Kasr could be imprisoned without anyone the wiser. All traces of Kasr and his research were erased and destroyed. His Jedi hunting devices were buried as well to prevent someone else from using them against the Emperor. The Seldon, as per Kasr’s orders, fled to Oremin to help oversee the new facility that would be built there with stolen blueprints taken from the Imperial database. Kasr, from the CSA prison, used the influence and connections he still had left in the Empire to secretly send resources and manpower to Oremin. Convoys and starships that were reported ‘lost in hyperspace’ or ‘destroyed by Rebels’ were in fact many times sent to Oremin through Kasr’s hidden connections. Three years later the Death Star was destroyed during the Battle of Yavin. Kasr's Return A few years after the fall of the Empire and the deaths of both the Emperor and Darth Vader at the Battle of Endor, Kasr deemed that it was finally time for him to assume full control of the Oremin project, which had become fully self-sufficient. He contacted then Captain Dolomar Daktren of the Dark Star and had him ‘bust him out’ of the CSA prison. Like his trial a decade earlier, it was merely a clever ruse, as Kasr had unofficially been in control of the prison for years. All he needed Daktren for was to destroy the two VSD’s guarding the prison, which the captain accomplished with his usual skill. After the VSD’s were destroyed, Kasr launched a small shuttle and had the prison self-destruct, erasing any last records of himself from the galaxy. Kasr finally returned to Oremin where he watched with disgust as the Empire continued to tear itself apart. He made it Oremin’s goal to preserve the ideals of the New Order should the Empire ever be wiped out. To that end he secretly contacted other loyal Imperials like Daktren who wanted to see the Empire returned to its full glory without the corruption that plagued the current Empire. He used them to secretly keep tabs on the Empire and its ever-changing state. Occasionally he would have them run missions to help better Oremin, but only rarely. Oremin's Legacy In order to prevent power struggles from tearing Oremin apart once he dies, Kasr has taken on a young girl, Jesika Doljian, as his heiress. Although he is in better shape then men twice as young as him, he is quite aware that there is no stopping his eventual death. His own beliefs prevent him from trying to cheat death through cloning or other means, and so he has devoted a lot of his time to training Jesika to be a powerful and effective leader. Return to the Empire During the reign of Emperor Damascus, Kasr began making plans to help overthrow the power mad leader. He sent Jer Roviditian and the Kismet to make contact with Byron Chamberlain to discuss ways Oremin could assist Chamberlain in his goal to overthrow Damascus. The Kimset ended up being attached to Chamberlain’s small fleet and helped Chamberlain all of the way through the Battle of Corellia. Once Grand Admiral Thrawn took power, Kasr recognized that Thrawn shared many of Oremin’s goals and ideals. Towards that end, he had Roviditian meet with Thrawn and let him know that Oremin would do everything it could to protect Thrawn’s Empire. Since that time, Kasr has had Oremin work a little closer with the Empire, delivering information to Thrawn directly so that the perfect version of the New Order will finally come to pass and bring peace and order to the galaxy at last… Active Threads The Clone Wars: Force of Mind Category:HalomekCategory:Galactic EmpireCategory:Laro OrderCategory:Anaxsi